


A Sight to Behold

by JackyMedan



Series: The Heist Affair [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: "A drop of water traced a path down Napoleon’s collarbone, lingering lovingly for a moment in the hollow of his throat, then started to leisurely make its way down his broad chest. Illya’s mouth went dry."a.k.a. I couldn't help myself and drew another thing based on a scene from The Heist Affair by Fallingintodivinity <3





	A Sight to Behold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heist Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909388) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 




End file.
